Electric power steering systems are adapted to transmit a rotation output of an electric motor to a steering shaft via a speed reduction mechanism. The speed reduction mechanism includes a worm, a worm wheel, and a gear housing which accommodates the worm and the worm wheel. The gear housing includes first and second housings disposed on opposite sides of the worm wheel in opposed relation. The worm wheel is rotatably supported in bearing retention holes of the first and second housings via a pair of bearings (see, for example, PLT1).
Citation List
Patent Literature
PLT1: JP-A-2002-79949